


Snippet

by Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi/pseuds/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi
Summary: The first part of my new story idea. Please let me know what you think of it. Completely original work challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

A little snippet of my newest story idea.

* * *

_It's happening again, I'm looking through the eyes of someone else._

_I see my hands come into my line of vision, leather gloves up to my elbows are all I see._

_The tips of the black glows have fake claws sown into them._

_I see my reflection in a nearby window, seeing the same image I saw every time that this dream occurred._

_The body I am inhabiting is that of a young woman. Her feminine body being outlined by the tight black leather dress that she wore._

_The girl is wearing a black cape with a hood that shadowed her face. She had knee high boots that was slightly overlapped by the flowing skirt. She has her gloves on and black arm bands, her skin tone concealed by the shadows that she hid in._

_I see some of my people in front of me, the gloved hands lashing out at the group of vampires._

_I can't stop the body I'm inhabiting from tearing the five young vampires apart._

_All I can feel from this strange person is a sick satisfied sensation, followed by the terrible taste of blood and raw muscle in my mouth._

_Is this person eating a heart?!_

_I feel so sick but I still can't stop myself from this._

_This is terrible!_


	2. Chapter 2

Do you know my name, Honey?  
My name is Hasani.   
  
Never forget that name,  
Even if it is a surname.  
  
I dare you to find me,  
It won't be easy.  
  
Don't get cocky,   
We're not playing hockey.   
  
I bring destruction,  
Even to people in isolation.  
  
I kill mercilessly,  
I can appear suddenly.   
  
You better remember the name Hasani. Do you know my name, Honey?  
My name is Hasani.   
  
Never forget that name,  
Even if it is a surname.  
  
I dare you to find me,  
It won't be easy.  
  
Don't get cocky,   
We're not playing hockey.   
  
I bring destruction,  
Even to people in isolation.  
  
I kill mercilessly,  
I can appear suddenly.   
  
You better remember the name Hasani.  


End file.
